A Million Dreams (One Shot Book)
by BeyonceIsMehLife
Summary: A one shot book that I decided to make, everything is explained at the end. (sorry it ain't the best summary, lol)
1. Mine (MxC)

_**Let's begin with good ol' Chase x Marshall**_

* * *

_It was something different._

I couldn't recall how lucky I was when I seen him. His gorgeous blue eyes, spotted fur, every part of him.

He was an angel, an undeniable sight to see. I had to keep this a secret, for as long as I live.

When we met, it wasn't under well circumstances, it was rather under harsh circumstances. I could remember the weather and time of the event.

_Oh, how lucky I was..._

* * *

**Adventure Bay. June 14th. 10:32 PM.**

I was with the Police Force, getting prepared to enter the forest. A criminal, robber matter a fact, had ran into the forest after robbing City Hall.

We entered slowly, and I instantly began sniffing around for any clues. It wasn't just me, another German Shepherd, named Sakari, was with me.

As we sniffed around, Sakari spoke up, breaking the silence.

"So, have you been talking to Skye recently?" He asked me.

"Yeah, someday I hope to confess to her... If I do." I responded, turning a little red.

"Pssh, if anything, you'll chicken out again. The top police dog chickens out on asking someone out." Sakari chuckles.

"Oh, screw you." I respond, laughing as well.

I continued to sniff around, and we eventually both came across two paths.

For whatever reason, there were tracks on both paths, which is my worst case scenario.

"I'll take the right path, you take the left." Sakari tells me, before heading down the path. I nodded my head and went down the other path.

I sniffed around, searching for anything suspicious. I continued sniffing around, then I came across something.

I heard sniffling and whining, which confused me. Why would there be another animal in here, this late?

Actually, I take that back. Animals exist, and dogs aren't the only things here.

I slowly moved a branch, only to be shoved back by a wolf, and I mean a WOLF.

I yelped as I was shoved back, skidding across the dirt. After that, 2 other wolves followed behind, running into the woods.

"Oww," I groaned. "Son of a bitch..."

I stood up slowly, grunting as I had a bruise on my paw. I ignored it, and continued down.

I moved the branch, looking around the area, and what I seen..

_I was not prepared for what I seen..._

There was a open field, covered in flowers, and some were ripped, there was an fair amount of tall grass, and in the middle, was a pair of wings.

I got closer, the wings were pure white, spotted with black dots. I continued down slowly, investigating.

As I got closer, I seen a wing move. After that, I could see what it was.

It was a Dalmatian, a male, young, dalmatian.

Once he seen _me,_ he instantly backed up into a tree, breathing heavily.

"P-please, don't h-h-hurt me." He whined to me, his wings pushed against the tree.

"Whoa whoa whoa," I said. "I'm not gonna hurt you."

He still had his back to the tree, fearing for his life. I took notice of the scars on his body, which had me shocked.

"Did those w-wolves do that to you?" I asked.

He nodded his head, still loudly whining.

"Is there anything I can do to help you?" I asked again.

"P-Probably n-not." The Dalmatian replied.

"Can you at least tell me your name..?" I said, itching my fur a little.

"M-M-M-Marshall.." He stuttered out.

"I'm Chase." I said with a smile. "And, my guess is you aren't from around here?"

"Well.." He said, softly batting the floor with his paw. "I was an experiment... I was born like this. I was used to be tested on, for experiments and such."

"Well, I think that's cool." I smiled.

"Chase! Where are you?" I heard my owner, Michael, call out. "We got the criminal!"

I looked back at Marshall a final time, before quickly saying bye and trotting away.

* * *

Ever since that night, I have been thinking of the Dalmatian I had seen.

He was so young to be in an area like this, and too perfect to even exist.

I had been thinking of him nonstop within the span of today, Sakari had to break me out of my thoughts a few times.

I felt an connection with the Dalmatian, I couldn't figure it out. He was something else, something so perfect, something so..

I cut myself off on that part, and I realized what the problem was.

_I'm... in love with him.._

I was so confused, how the hell is that possible!? We're both boys, I've been trying to ask out Skye for the last 2 months, and now I have a crush on another male!?

I stopped myself and realized something. Was this why I couldn't ask Skye out? Because now that I seen the beautiful angel in the night, I can't stop thinking of him.

I sighed, looking outside the open window of me and Michael's house. It was about to be night, and Michael was watching TV. I decided this would be my chance.

I climbed out the window carefully, looking around for any cars, or officers as well. Once it was clear, I climbed out of the window and ran down.

Once I arrived at the forest, I followed the trail from last time. Because we were farther away from the woods, it was night now, which would probably be easier to spot the angel itself.

Once I entered the field, I seen him, laying in the middle, asleep with his wings wrapped around him. I smiled at this as I got closer to the angel itself.

As I was very close to him, I laid down by his sleeping body, examining his features. He looked very cute when he was asleep.

I leaned over and carefully nipped on his chin, resulting in him stirring in his sleep.

I pulled back and examined him as he slowly woke up.

"C-Chase?" He asked, confused.

"Yeah, I'm here." I said with a smile.

I seen him feel his chin, before he looked at me. "Why'd you bite my chin..?"

I froze after that, he wasn't asleep when I did that? Damn it.

"I... uhm... was.." I was speechless, I couldn't get out of this situation. "I wanted to... wake you up."

After I said that, he just tilted his head, as he needed me to specify why I needed to.

As I was about to speak, it began to rain. Which was kind of odd since they said the weather would be clear tonight.

"Great, rain." Marshall mumbled.

I quickly replied. "You wanna come to my house? It'd probably be more... dry."

He looked at me with confusion, before replying with a simple "Sure."

* * *

Once we got inside, I looked around to make sure nobody was around. I seen that Michael was asleep on the couch, which made me sigh in relief.

"Come on, we have a guest bedroom." I whispered to him. Marshall nodded and he followed me into the guest room.

Once we walked in, Marshall was the first to jump onto the bed and get comfortable. I chuckled at him and climbed on afterwards.

"Comfy, ain't it?" I asked him.

"You are so lucky you sleep on this." He smiles as he gets on a comfortable position, which was on his side.

I laid next to him and looked at his eyes, which resulted in him tilting his head at me.

"What're you staring at?" He asked with a playful smile.

_Only one chance._

I placed my paw around Marshall's hip, which caused him to look down.

He looked back at me. "Chase, what are yo-"

Before he could finish, I slammed my muzzle against his.

I heard an audible "Mmph" when I did so, but I did not care at this moment. I continued pressing my muzzle against his, my paw rubbing against his side.

As I did this, I felt Marshall's tongue slip between my lips, resulting in me opening my mouth a little more. Both of our tongues wrestled in our mouths, one wanting more dominance than the other.

After that, we both pulled away, inhaling air after our kiss. There was a small strand of saliva after we pulled away, a sign on how strong our kiss was.

"W-wow.." Marshall said, heavily breathing. "That was amazing."

"Glad you enjoyed it." I smiled at him.

I moved onto my back, and Marshall instantly put his head to my chest. I chuckled and leaned down to kiss his head.

"Kinda funny we've only known each other for 24 hours, and we just had a make out session." Marshall commented.

"Heh, I guess so." I smiled at him.

Marshall's wings spread out across the side of the bed, as I wrapped my paws around his hips.

"I love you, Chase." He told me.

I smiled before responding. "I love you too, Marshall."

Both of us closed our eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Okay, this originally was just a one shot by itself, but I decided to turn it into a one shot book.**

**Now, I can do Mythical stuff (Angel Dogs, Demon Dogs, etc,) Anthro, M/M (yes, I'll do MPreg if y'all want), F/F, OCs, and Feral. Only exception is, I won't write sex.**

**I will put small sexual hints if people actually want to, but I ain't writing a full sex scene because of it.**

**Anyway, for the next one, here is your choices:**

**Chase x Skye | Marshall x Everest | Rocky x Zuma |**

**Vote and leave a review!**


	2. Lover (RxZ)

**Since only one person said this, we're going with a Rocky x Zuma one shot!**

**But for real, I need some votes, I lonely..**

**Anyway, let's dive in!**

* * *

It was a normal night in Adventure Bay. Everyone was getting ready to head inside, due to it being 8:42 PM at night.

The Paw Patrol were doing good as well. Chase was going to a friend's house for a weekend, Marshall was staying with Everest for the rest of the month, which was 10 days. Everything was pretty much normal.

Rubble told Zuma to meet him at the Lookout, since the Chocolate Lab was going for his night swim. Zuma wasted no time before getting up to go see his lover.

Once Zuma arrived, he was very excited to see his mate. Zuma was expecting for something to happen, maybe like a night of passion, playing a game, etc.

That was not at all what happened.

* * *

"W-what..?" Was all the Chocolate Lab could come out with after what he had just heard.

"We're breaking up." The Bulldog responded to Zuma, repeating what he had said earlier.

Zuma had no idea what to say, was he joking? Rubble would joke around a lot, but the expression on his face proved otherwise.

Rubble, his mate for 3 years, was leaving him...

"I-I don't undewstand, Wubble.." Zuma said, tears forming in his eyes. He wasn't expecting this. "W-was it something I d-did?"

"I guess you could say so." The Bulldog told him, slightly growling. "Don't think that I didn't know about your little affair with Marshall."

Zuma was silent, before he began chuckling at the Bulldog.

"What's so funny?" Rubble asked the Chocolate Lab. "I am being serious."

"Oh, Wubble!" Zuma laughed, calming down. "You'we so funny. Me and Mawshall awen't having an affaiw."

"Don't take me as an idiot, Zuma!" Rubble snapped, causing Zuma to be in shock. "I seen you two, that night you laid together. Both of you snuggled up, and everything!"

Zuma was shocked, before he spoke up. "You think I'm cheating on you, because I cuddled with my fwiend!?" Rubble looked as the Chocolate Lab began to have tears flow from his eyes. "It was because, it was fweezing outside! And, fow whatevew weason, YOU weren't thewe to make suwe I was okay!"

Rubble watched as the Chocolate Lab continued to go off. "Mawshall wanted to make suwe I wasn't cold that night, because he cawes for me!" Zuma was on the verge of sobbing his eyes out right now. "And on top of that, Mawshall's dating Evewest, and he made suwe I was alwight that night!"

Rubble looked at Zuma, before rolling his eyes. "Y'know what? I'm just gonna say it." Zuma looked at Rubble, before hearing him speak up. "I've been with Skye for the last month."

After he heard those words, Zuma felt every piece of his heart, just fall apart.

"Turns out, she's a lot better than a mate you were.." Rubble snarled, before turning to leave. "Goodbye, Zuma. I don't EVER want to see your face again."

Rubble stormed off after that, leaving Zuma sitting there, heartbroken. It wasn't long until Zuma began sobbing on the ground.

Zuma continued to cry, as the rain began to come down on his fur. The pouring rain blocked out his sobs from anyone to hear them, so nobody would've heard him crying that night.

He was broken, completely.

* * *

Rocky was in his pup house, laying on his bed, flicking through the channels of his TV.

Ryder had their pup houses larger since the pups grew, and were nearly full adults. Ryder also had given them TVs that, he managed, for a dog to use in their pup house if they wanted.

Rocky on the other hand, had nothing to do. So he went through all the channels, searching for a movie/TV Show he liked.

Eventually, the Mixed Breed seen that Power Rangers (**2017)** was on, and just decided to keep that on. He had the TV on 56% because of the loud rain outside.

As Rocky watched the movie, he grabbed a bowl of pup treats, and sat them on his bed, before laying on his bed.

The Mixed Breed watched, taking a treat every 40-60 seconds. Rocky was so into the movie, he didn't notice the knocking on the door.

Rocky heard a loud knock on his door, resulting in him turning the TV down. Rocky got off his bed, walking to his door.

Once Rocky opened it, he seen the Chocolate Lab, drenched in the pouring rain.

"H-hey, Wocky..." Zuma said to Rocky, shivering from the rain.

"Zuma, what are you doing in the pouring rain!?" Rocky shouted, not wanting to get wet.

"I... I came to see you... Wocky.." Zuma whined, resulting in the Mix Breed's ears to flop down. "C-can I... t-t-talk to you in hewe?"

Rocky nodded his head, moving so the Zuma could enter. Once he did, he shut the door to prevent any more rain getting in.

"So, what happened?" Rocky asked, sitting next to Zuma. Zuma looked over, to Rocky, sighing softly.

"Wubble dumped me.." Zuma whined to the Mix Breed. "He s-said that I w-was having an affaiw with Mawshall.."

Rocky tilted his head. "I thought Marshall was straight."

"He is." Zuma answered for him. "He seen us that o-one night we cuddled b-because it was cold... M-Mawshall wanted to t-take cawe of me, which was why he did it..."

Rocky felt terrible for the Chocolate Lab, yet concerned for him. "I would've cuddled with him too, if that meant that'd keep me warm."

Zuma slightly laughed after he heard that. "Y-yeah, that's what I did... He also admitted he was..." Zuma wiped his eyes, trying not to cry. "He was... c-c-cheating on me... with... Skye."

After Zuma said so, he began to break down. Rocky was shocked at this. Not only because Rubble cheated, he thought Skye was a lesbian!

Rocky wrapped his paw around Zuma, mentally groaning at the feeling of a wet dog. Zuma turned and threw his front legs around Rocky, sobbing into his neck.

Rocky, hating the feeling of being wet, wrapped his paws around Rocky instead of shoving him away, for being wet. Zuma whined heavily as he sobbed, just letting it all out.

"Shh.." Rocky whispered into his ear. "It's okay, I'm here." Zuma continued to cry, hugging the Mix Breed.

Zuma pulled back, wiping his eyes. "S-sorry fow getting you wet.."

"It's fine, Zuma. You're my best friend.." Rocky responded, smiling at Zuma.

Zuma got closer, looking up at the mixed breed. "C-can I stay with you...?"

Rocky nodded his head, not even deciding to think about it. "Sure."

Rocky climbed back onto his bed, patting a spot next to him for Zuma to lay next to him. Zuma did so, still wet.

Zuma, once he climbed on the bed, cuddled into Rocky, making the mix breed chuckle.

The two turned onto their sides, facing each other.

"W-Wocky..?" Zuma asked.

"Yes..?" Rocky replied, looking into Zuma's eyes.

"Can you... um... wrap youw paws awound me again?" Zuma asked, thankful his chocolate fur could hide his blush. "It f-felt good."

Rocky smiled before wrapping his paws around Zuma's body, pulling him closer. Zuma smiled at this, before placing his head under Rocky's chin.

Rocky pulled back a little, before kissing the chocolate lab's forehead softly. Zuma felt butterflies in his stomach, nearly moaning at the sensation.

"I love you, Wocky.." Zuma whispered, before widening his eyes on what he had just said. "N-not like that, I mean-!"

Zuma was cut off by Rocky's muzzle connecting with his, causing Zuma to nearly faint at this. Zuma kissed back, his tail wagging happily as the two shared this moment.

The Chocolate Lab forgot about the break up in the first place. He didn't even care if anyone saw him right now. If Zuma was with Rocky now, he was happy.

The two pulled away, looking at one another. Both of them smiled at each other, before Rocky leaned over to whisper into Zuma's ear.

_"I love you too."_

* * *

**Another one shot finished!**

**Believe it or not, I have never read a Rocky x Zuma fanfic, but now I might change my mind.**

**Voting Available on the next one shot.**

**{Chase x Skye.} {Marshall x Everest.} {Rocky x Chase.} {Skye x Everest.}**

**I will write which gets the most votes, until next time guys!**


End file.
